1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor localization system and method, more particularly to an indoor localization system and method using a normalized k-nearest-neighbor algorithm.
2. Description of the Related Art
The market for real-time localization systems for assets and personnel tracking has grown considerably over the years and is expected to continue to grow. For widespread adoption and everyday use of real-time localization systems in households and commercial buildings, the systems must be able to provide accurate and stable location estimations with little delay.
In addition to widely used outdoor localization systems, applications developed for indoor settings are becoming increasingly important. Most indoor localization systems employ a Radio Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI)-signature-based approach. The RSSI-signature-based approach is used to detect the received strengths of wireless signals transmitted from a plurality of beacons that are deployed in various fixed locations. The strengths of the signals received by a radio badge or tag are then used to estimate the indoor location of a tracked target.
However, due to adverse factors that affect the stability of signal reception, such as background signal noise interference during the localization process, the indoor location, topological changes, etc., conventional indoor localization systems often generate very large localization errors. This results in poor accuracy.
Therefore, there is a need for an indoor localization system and method that provide enhanced localization accuracy, even when such adverse factors that affect the stability of signal reception are present.